


Nail Trails

by a_sad_mh_shipper



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sad_mh_shipper/pseuds/a_sad_mh_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regular manicure appointments will be needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Trails

The first time Haruka suspected something was going on with Makoto was when he found him in the bathroom craning his neck sideways to look at his back. When he caught sight of Haruka he immediately straightened up and smiled at him with the slightest nervousness to it. 

"Haru-chan! You surprised me!"  
"Drop the -chan Makoto. What were you doing just now?”  
"O-oh well uh um just stretching!" stuttered the taller boy.  
Haruka moved to question his boyfriend further when he was swept into a warm hug and peppered in kisses all about his face soon forgetting to ask Makoto what he was up to. 

\-----

The next time that furthered his suspensions was right after a round of sex. Haruka was laying on the bed when he saw Makoto take a quick peek over his shoulder at his back before moving to clean them up. It was then that Haruka silently agreed with himself that something was definitely up and that he would get to the bottom of all this next time (he was enjoying himself too much at the moment).

\-----

It turned out that Haruka didn’t need to bring it up at all. A few day later in the middle of particularly vigorous session of sex Makoto practically brought up the topic himself as he thrust into Haruka. 

"U-um H-haru" Makoto panted.  
"Un"  
"You can hold on tight i-if you want and" he mumbled the rest into Harukas neck. Their movements slowed to a halt. Haruka reached out to cup his face "Makoto tell me"  
"Um"  
"Makoto"  
"Well you can hold on really tight evenifyoudigyournailsin” he breathed out the last bit quickly. And then it all clicked in Haruka’s mind. wanted him to leave marks on his back. The thought of leaving visible marks on Makoto sent a jolt straight to his cock.  
"Is this why you keep looking at your back so much? You want me to..."  
Makoto turned his head down as he flushed and gave a tiny nod. Haruka was relieved that Makoto was being so forthcoming so he decided to do something for him in return. He leaned in towards his ear and whispered "Well then you're going to have to earn it." Makoto's head snapped up so quickly Haruka was sure his boyfreind had hurt himself but the look of pure determination on his face cleared that notion quickly with an entirly different thought.  
"I'll work hard" whispered Makoto in reply as he quickly started up where they had paused with renewed vigor.

\-----

Needles to say Makoto kept to his word and Haruka picked up a few extra nail care items at the store from that point on.


End file.
